Game With A Mean Storyteller/11 Sep 2011
(7:09:41 PM) Crowns: We now return you to the Glorious Celestial Dysfunction Junction after people refused medical marijuana. (7:11:25 PM) Birds: When does Crowns return, again? (7:11:59 PM) Crowns: After he finishes training Spreading Night's Shroud, in three days. (7:12:07 PM) Crowns: How much can you split the rest of the party in that time? (7:13:23 PM) Shield: Three ways pretty easily. (7:14:00 PM) ***Birds will stick around, and summon a Metody. (7:14:33 PM) Birds: !exalted 9 7 1 4: Crafting a summoning circle (7:14:34 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Crafting a summoning circle": (10 1 6 3 10 8 4 8 4). Successes (TN 7) +4 = 10. (7:15:11 PM) Birds: I'll reduce the Metody's dice pool by 7. (7:15:20 PM) ***Shield will be sticking around to learn the Melee PD. (7:15:28 PM) Remmon: This leaves it with its 3 dice minimum (7:15:45 PM) Birds: !exalted 13: Contest (7:15:45 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Contest": (4 7 6 10 8 2 9 9 3 7 8 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (7:15:48 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3: Must dissolve summoner. (7:15:48 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Must dissolve summoner.": (10 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:15:54 PM) Remmon: It is bound (7:16:16 PM) ***Birds binds the Metody for a year and a day, tells it to dematerialize until needed. (7:17:30 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 3: Convictions (7:17:30 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Convictions": (5 5 4 1; 5 10 8 7; 3 5 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = 0; 4; 4. (7:17:33 PM) Remmon: The Metody dematerializes (7:17:45 PM) ***Silk hangs out in the Manse, deep in thought. (7:17:55 PM) ***Birds also burns some Resonance. (7:18:04 PM) Silk: ((... need to decide what to spend my XP on... Bluh. I'll do it later.)) (7:18:06 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: With WP (7:18:06 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "With WP": (8 4 10 10). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 6. (7:18:22 PM) ***Birds takes 1 lethal level, is free from Resonance. (7:18:29 PM) ***Birds thereafter awaits for Crowns to return. (7:20:05 PM) Remmon: 3 days boring and uneventfull days pass. (7:21:02 PM) ***Crowns flies back to island on agata, hovers overhead, looks for someone visible to ask if things have improved. (7:21:27 PM) ***Birds greets Crowns when he returns. (7:21:49 PM) Crowns: "Are people doing better here?" (7:22:48 PM) Birds: "They refuse to be medicated, but otherwise keep to themselves and trouble no-one." (7:23:06 PM) Birds: "Are you ready for the assault on the Silver Prince's dungeons?" (7:23:18 PM) Silk_ chatzilla@B19C04.1BA17F.DF95BD.69BCE1 entered the room. (7:23:24 PM) Birds: "I have summoned a tunneling demon that will greatly help with gaining access to them." (7:23:46 PM) Crowns: "I think 'assault' is the wrong word, but I'm ready to visit." (7:24:49 PM) Shield: "The objective being to free the bunch inside and skidaddle?" (7:24:50 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (7:24:55 PM) Silk_ is now known as Silk (7:25:39 PM) Birds: "Yes." (7:26:12 PM) Shield: "Can this tunneling demon of yours make passages large enough to stormwind along?" (7:26:31 PM) Birds: "Not fast enough." (7:26:53 PM) Birds: !exalted 10 7 1 5: Remembering the least-patrolled and potected sites on the Silver Prince's island to land on (7:26:53 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Remembering the least-patrolled and potected sites on the Silver Prince's island to land on": (1 3 6 10 9 10 9 8 6 8). Successes (TN 7) +5 = 13. (7:27:26 PM) Remmon: You remember the parts of the town which are least patrolled and where you may be able to land unnoticed. (7:28:43 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Connection reset by peer). (7:29:05 PM) Birds: "We land on the island, and start burrowing towards the dungeons. Once there, we spring whoever we find, then sprint back out. Thereafter, we leave by stormwind." (7:30:19 PM) Crowns: "I can keep us ignored until we start actively attracting attention." (7:30:45 PM) Silk_ chatzilla@B19C04.1BA17F.8E70CA.8CB8D9 entered the room. (7:31:04 PM) Birds: "Excellent." (7:31:15 PM) Silk_: ((urgh...)) (7:31:32 PM) Birds: "Well, then, gentlemen, I believe we can set off." (7:31:36 PM) Silk_: ((Did anyone reply to Silk's suggestion/question?)) (7:31:56 PM) Birds: (I don't see anything.) (7:31:57 PM) Crowns: ((I didn't get it.)) (7:31:58 PM) Remmon: (Silk said nothing) (7:32:01 PM) Silk_: "I don't expect I'll be much help, but I guess I'm coming... Unless you'd like me to stay here and try and clear up a bit more or something." (7:32:12 PM) Birds: "That is your choice." (7:33:00 PM) ***Silk_ pauses. (7:33:38 PM) Silk_: "... Yeh. Combat isn't really my strong point... unless you'd think a fast talker'd be useful in getting past guards?" (7:33:40 PM) Silk_ is now known as Silk (7:33:56 PM) Crowns: "I was planning to go entirely ignored by the guards." (7:34:25 PM) Remmon: (Anno, join the #ExaltedOOC channel. Also, Scoot has posted) (7:34:37 PM) Silk: "While tunneling into their holding cell area?" (7:34:46 PM) Silk: "Well, you could go unnoticed" (7:34:53 PM) Silk: "Not sure about us." (7:35:19 PM) Silk: "Which is a point. What's the exact plan as it stands?" (7:35:30 PM) Crowns: "You're going to wear disguises that make you look at home there, and then I'm going to make us go ignored because we clearly belong there." (7:36:49 PM) Birds: "I look like a deathknight. This is appropriate, I think." (7:36:53 PM) Silk: "... While tunneling in." (7:36:58 PM) Crowns: "It is. Do we others want to look like ghosts or live civilians?" (7:38:10 PM) Birds: "Either. I trust you with disguises, Crowns." (7:38:55 PM) Crowns: "Live civilians then, much easier." (7:38:59 PM) Crowns: "So who's coming?" (7:40:18 PM) Shield: "Can you handle my disguise for me?" (7:40:26 PM) Crowns: "Mostly." (7:40:37 PM) Silk: "... For the record, if I /do/ die during this, I swear I will haunt you all forever. But, I'm coming." (7:40:45 PM) Crowns: (AFAIK, you can borrow my Larceny for the roll, but you still use your own Wits.) (7:40:54 PM) Shield: "That's all right, you'd leave a pretty ghost." (7:41:02 PM) Crowns: (Well, Wits or Manipulation.) (7:41:52 PM) Silk: "... You think so?" (7:43:23 PM) ***Birds does not point out to Silk how fragile ghosts are, compared to exalts. (7:43:24 PM) Shield: "Why not? Anyway, okay, if you'll handle the disguise for me and my sword I can come." (7:43:47 PM) Shield: "My armor is conveniently color-changing if that helps." (7:43:55 PM) Crowns: "Excellent." (7:44:13 PM) ***Silk has an idea of that, but is more saying it for effect than an actual threat." (7:44:16 PM) Silk: -" (7:44:46 PM) Crowns: ((Assume you can get 10 dice from me lending Larceny and 1st Excellency, roll Wits or Manip on top of that for your disguises.)) (7:44:51 PM) Silk: "... I could go in as a mouse. Is that enough of a disguise?" (7:45:13 PM) Crowns: "Rat is probably better. Mouse is fine if you stay hidden." (7:45:43 PM) Shield: !exalted 12: How do I look? (7:45:43 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "How do I look?": (7 6 3 9 1 6 5 5 8 6 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:45:46 PM) Silk: "One of you could carry me in a pocket or something." (7:46:03 PM) Silk: "I've yet to hunt down a rat. Probably should, it'd be useful...." (7:46:59 PM) ***Birds waits for everyone to be prepared. (7:47:29 PM) Remmon: Shield disguises himself as a civilian with a giant surfboard. (7:48:23 PM) ***Silk concentrates, her form glowing silver, shifting shape and shrinking till she's an average looking brown mouse (7:48:36 PM) Crowns: "...okay, this isn't going to work unless you pretend to be Birds's bearer. Maybe have Birds hold the sword?" (7:48:41 PM) ***Shield introduces himself as Johnny the Wave, here to surf these accursed waters. Nonaccursed waters are just not as cool. (7:49:25 PM) ***Silk makes a squeaking noise that sounds a lot like barely surpressed laughter. (7:49:45 PM) Shield: "I suppose I can be Birds' bearer." (7:50:24 PM) Crowns: "Okay. Birds, being a deathknight is a good idea but you should probably look like a different one. I suggest tying back your hair and smudging your face a bit, then just expect everyone to see the uniform." (7:51:31 PM) ***Silk scurries over to Shield's feet and sits there, looking up at him. (7:53:30 PM) ***Crowns swathes himself in mostly white clothes with a few stripes here and there. "I can be your translator." (7:54:00 PM) ***Birds ties back her hair. (7:54:50 PM) ***Shield picks up Silk the mouse and slips her into a pocket. (7:58:43 PM) Crowns: !exalted 22: Disguise. (7:58:43 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Disguise.": (9 7 3 2 7 3 7 6 1 10 7 9 4 6 5 4 1 6 6 9 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (7:59:11 PM) ***Silk settles in in Shield's pocket (7:59:16 PM) Crowns: I also have Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise up, so normal senses don't even roll. Supernatural ones are against difficulty 12 (10 rolled + my essence). (8:00:08 PM) Silk: (You're only Ess 2?)) (8:00:14 PM) Crowns: (Derp. +3, sorry.) (8:01:04 PM) ***Birds starts preparations for stormwinding. (8:02:01 PM) Birds: (Anything else you guys want to do?) (8:02:15 PM) ***Crowns then tags Birds and Shield with SNS. (8:02:26 PM) Crowns: committed. Now I can spread stealth charms. (8:03:42 PM) ***Birds summons the stormwind, and takes off towards the Skullstone Archipelago. (8:04:03 PM) Crowns: ((Birds, you should possibly roll your disguise too.)) (8:04:25 PM) Birds: !exalted 13: Yeah, yeah (8:04:25 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Yeah, yeah": (10 10 9 5 5 10 1 8 9 2 4 1 2). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (8:06:46 PM) Remmon: Birds is disguised and you head out towards the Skullstone archipelago. (8:07:21 PM) Remmon: It takes you almost a full day to get to your destination, where you set down on the outskirts of town. (8:07:34 PM) ***Birds checks if the coast is clear. (8:07:51 PM) Remmon: There are some civilians walking around, but nobody seems to be paying attention to you. (8:08:03 PM) ***Crowns pays 7m to activate Easily Overlooked Presence Method on everyone. (8:08:08 PM) ***Birds looks for a deserted alleyway or something. (8:08:24 PM) Remmon: You find one. They're not hard to find in this part of town. (8:09:04 PM) ***Birds instructs the demon to start dissolving them a tunnel, towards the dungeons, giving navigational instructions as they go. (8:09:15 PM) Crowns: (Rolls to notice us autofail unless the person has +2 circumstance bonus - such as for having our descriptions, for being on high alert, for us looking like we're from another Direction, for being clad in bloody armor at a formal ball, etc.) (8:09:46 PM) Remmon: At this point, I feel compelled to point out that the edge of the town nearest to the palace is about 2km from it. (8:10:04 PM) Remmon: Even at the demon's rate of tunneling, this will take a long time. (8:10:48 PM) ***Birds goes find a deserted alleyway or other secluded spot closer to the castle. (8:11:26 PM) Remmon: The palace is built on top of a hill, with clear ground up the side of the hill all around. (8:11:58 PM) Remmon: The only place that is remotely out of sight is directly under the drawbridge passing over the moat, near the top of the hill. (8:12:28 PM) ***Birds attempts to sneak over there, then. (8:12:58 PM) Remmon: Perception + Awareness, all? (8:13:07 PM) Birds: !exalted 7: PA (8:13:07 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA": (9 10 6 2 1 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:13:10 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: PA (8:13:10 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PA": (5 9 10 8 1 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:13:24 PM) Shield: !exalted 12: PA (8:13:25 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "PA": (4 3 2 8 8 4 9 7 1 7 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:14:09 PM) ***Silk is in a pocket and therefore in not much of a position to see or hear much (8:14:13 PM) Remmon: Shield, Crowns, as you're a hundred yards or so away from the castle, you spot one of the guards on the wall near the gate pointing your way, then disappearing. The drawbridge is being raised. (8:14:59 PM) Crowns: "That's not good. They must have some sort of watcher demons on the walls." (8:16:20 PM) ***Birds diverts them to the hillside, on the other side of the castle. (8:17:35 PM) ***Crowns is diverted (8:17:59 PM) Remmon: Continuing towards the castle on that side then? (8:18:06 PM) Crowns: Ask the deafknife. (8:20:36 PM) Remmon: (Errr, Birds?) (8:20:48 PM) Birds: (Hmm.) (8:21:06 PM) Birds: If we're close enough, just starting to tunnel would be enough. (8:21:16 PM) Silk_ chatzilla@B19C04.1BA17F.4E20DE.47347A entered the room. (8:21:18 PM) Birds: I mean, we're in sight of the castle, right? (8:22:26 PM) Remmon: Yes, you are about a hundred yards away from it. (8:22:37 PM) ***Birds orders the demon to start tunneling. (8:22:40 PM) Remmon: At that range, you'll still take an hour or two to tunnel in, however. (8:22:47 PM) Birds: That's fine. (8:22:49 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:22:56 PM) Silk_ is now known as Silk (8:23:14 PM) Remmon: Very well, you start tunneling. (8:23:15 PM) Birds: "This will take a while. We need to disguise or conceal the exit of the tunnel." (8:24:38 PM) Crowns: "That's going to be a lot harder than disguising you. Find some corpses to throw in, make it look like a mass grave?" (8:26:04 PM) Birds: "Perhaps. Or maybe just transplanting some grass from elsewhere would work, like a sheet." (8:26:34 PM) Crowns: "Right. Shield, can you cut a nice swathe?" (8:28:25 PM) Silk: ((BRB)) (8:30:45 PM) Shield: ((Sorry, unannounced brb there)) (8:31:05 PM) Shield: "Sure." (8:31:52 PM) Shield: ((How high are we flying?)) (8:32:18 PM) Remmon: (You're underground) (8:32:25 PM) Shield: ((Ah, right.)) (8:33:35 PM) ***Shield cuts the grass around them, and waves his weapon a few times at it from another direction to propel the cuttings into the hole by the sheer force of the wind. (8:34:15 PM) Remmon: You cover the entrance to the hole in a mix of dirt and grass. (8:36:17 PM) ***Birds continues guiding the Metody. JUST AS PLANNED. (8:36:56 PM) ***Shield keeps watch for ghosties and otherwise at the hole. (8:37:08 PM) ***Crowns worries. (8:37:15 PM) Remmon: You spend the next 2 hours in a dusty smelly acidic underground cave as the Metody slowly dissolves its way through the ground before you finally open up into a prison cell, deep underground. (8:38:00 PM) ***Birds looks around. Enemies? Location? (8:38:20 PM) ***Birds tells the Metody to discorporate for the moment. (8:40:36 PM) Remmon: There are no enemies in this cell, nor visible through the tiny window in the door. (8:40:54 PM) Remmon: You've got no clue where exactly you are. Your studies didn't include extensive mapping of the dungeons. (8:42:35 PM) ***Birds tells the Metody to dissolve the door. (8:42:39 PM) Crowns: "Stop." (8:42:44 PM) ***Birds tells it to stop. (8:42:49 PM) Birds: "Yes, Crowns?" (8:43:02 PM) Crowns: "There might be an ambush waiting there. And if they saw us, they might have covered our escape route." (8:43:34 PM) Crowns: "Give me a few minutes to check the tunnel behind us and see if anyone followed." (8:43:36 PM) ***Crowns heads back. (8:43:53 PM) Shield: ((Is the demon tunneling reasonably quiet?)) (8:43:59 PM) Remmon: You don't get far. About 50 yards into the tunnel, it's been collapsed. (8:44:06 PM) Remmon: (It is quite quiet) (8:44:27 PM) ***Crowns pokes the collapse to see if there's any trace of what caused it. (8:45:19 PM) Crowns: Nothing? (8:46:24 PM) Remmon: Nope. (8:46:36 PM) Remmon: It is dark here and even if it wasn't, this is just collapsed dirt. (8:46:46 PM) ***Crowns heads back. "Tunnel's collapsed. There's no going out that way unless we dig it again." (8:47:32 PM) ***Birds instructs the metody to start digging a second tunnel, this one 45 degrees off the last one, but sharing a common point where they are. (8:47:44 PM) Birds: "Okay, will you open the door, Crowns?" (8:47:49 PM) Remmon: "There are handcuffs on the side walls of the cell. Hand cuff yourselves there or else." (8:47:50 PM) Shield: ((I guess you missed me standing watch at the hole. Oh well.)) (8:48:01 PM) Remmon: The voice is clearly coming from the other side of the door (8:48:14 PM) Remmon: (Shield, you were stupid enough to stand watch outside?) (8:49:40 PM) Shield: ((I would have been but I got ignored apparently, and I don't feel like a retcon now)) (8:49:51 PM) Birds: "Crowns, open the door, please." (8:50:01 PM) Remmon: (Fine) (8:50:38 PM) Remmon: (We'll assume that you were called in when Birds and the demon encountered the foundations) (8:51:03 PM) ***Crowns glares slightly at Birds for using his real name, pokes the door to see if it's locked. (8:51:06 PM) Shield: (Fine, fine.) (8:51:21 PM) Remmon: It is locked. (8:51:48 PM) Shield: (How far underground are we by the way, Birds?) (8:52:01 PM) Remmon: (~40 yards) (8:52:17 PM) Silk: ((Urgh... bb, foods.)) (8:52:43 PM) ***Crowns pulls out his Eye of the Fire Dragon, tries to see through the nearest fire. If the guards outside have torches, he could get a nice view of them. :) (8:54:24 PM) Remmon: The fires outside give you a nice view of a man in silver armour, flanked by 3 deathknights with the corridors filled with ghost and zombies. There's also a large cauldron of some sort, filled with liquid. (8:55:01 PM) Birds: "Oh, greetings. Do you know in which cell the Keeper of Treasures is, um, kept?" (8:55:34 PM) Remmon: "Keeper of Treasures... Oh right, your little dragonblooded friend. Of course I do." (8:55:51 PM) Birds: "Is he still alive? It was a long time." (8:56:00 PM) ***Crowns holds up four fingers at the others. (8:56:09 PM) Remmon: "I've been keeping him busy." (8:56:10 PM) ***Crowns whispers "And zombies." (8:56:24 PM) ***Shield mouths "Prince?" (8:56:29 PM) Remmon: "Now please handcuff yourselves to the walls before I'm forced to take action against you." (8:56:56 PM) ***Crowns shrugs, holds up his hands, is unsure. (8:57:03 PM) ***Crowns hides the hearthstone again. (8:58:45 PM) ***Birds whispers: "I can blow all of this up, plus perhaps make a speedy exit for us, if you can protect me for about ten seconds." (8:59:59 PM) ***Shield whispers back "I don't think I can protect you perfectly, yet." (9:00:28 PM) Birds: "Anything better than nothing is good. Or just distract them long enough." (9:00:51 PM) Remmon: "I will count to ten." (9:00:58 PM) Remmon: The voice starts counting. (9:01:08 PM) Birds: "It would be particularly good to knock out the sorcerers, to avoid counterspells." (9:01:10 PM) Shield: "Can't you cast it underground? The door is still between us." (9:01:34 PM) Remmon: (The door has a window. They can look in through it) (9:01:52 PM) ***Crowns takes the time to put up Infinite Dodge Mastery, then goes over and stands by a wall under some handcuffs. (9:02:30 PM) Remmon: The voice reaches 5. (9:02:39 PM) Birds: "I think starting a fight before they start a punishment would be good. Want to apply that sword to the door, Shield?" (9:03:10 PM) Shield: "Get out of sight and start casting." (9:03:13 PM) Remmon: You can hear someone start chanting on the other side of the door (9:03:26 PM) ***Birds retreats into the tunnel, starts casting when out of sight. (9:04:21 PM) ***Shield uses the side of the sword to knock the door off its hinges and into whoever is casting shit, for a little surprise on their part. (9:05:06 PM) Remmon: You can't see whoever is casting, they aren't standing directly in front of the door. (9:05:18 PM) Remmon: The guy in Silver is, you can hit him with the door? (9:05:43 PM) Shield: Can I pinpoint them by hearing and ricochet the door off the walls at them? (9:06:14 PM) Remmon: Hmm... (9:06:23 PM) Remmon: Stunt it. And it'll add to the difficulty. (9:08:52 PM) ***Shield places his weapon barely under the door and listens for a half a second. When he's sure he's accounted for the apparent acoustics of the next room, he kicks open the door, wrenches up his weapon and with a blinding movement launches the door off the back wall and into the caster, somehow managing to get the door only badly scraped instead of shattered as it contacts the rock. (9:09:47 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. Roll your attack. (9:10:27 PM) Shield: ((Also I'd like to add HEP before combat begins if that's okay, it's reflexive)) (9:10:58 PM) Remmon: (Okies) (9:11:05 PM) Shield: !exalted 18 7 1 5: That last is a Valor channel (9:11:05 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "That last is a Valor channel": (5 8 7 8 10 5 6 3 2 3 7 9 9 2 3 5 8 6). Successes (TN 7) +5 = 14. (9:11:55 PM) Shield: ((I assumed my attack pool was called for)) (9:12:26 PM) Remmon: The door flies off the hinges, barely misses the Silver prince standing in front of it, then smacks against the wall and rebounds firmly into one of the caster's faces. (9:12:43 PM) Birds: Jawsome. (9:12:52 PM) Remmon: Hit by 2, base damage for the door is 5 Bludgeoning. Which means you ping. (9:13:26 PM) Shield: Drat, no str bonus I guess? (9:13:37 PM) Shield: !exalted 4: Ping pong (9:13:37 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Ping pong": (2 5 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:13:57 PM) Remmon: No Str bonus (9:14:14 PM) ***Birds is busy casting MK in the tunnel, and will be for the next 10 ticks. (9:14:54 PM) Remmon: !exalted 10: Diff 2. (9:14:54 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Diff 2.": (9 5 8 3 5 8 10 5 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:15:05 PM) Remmon: Join combat, all but Birds. (9:15:25 PM) ***Silk is still in pocket. JC too? (9:15:29 PM) Shield: !exalted 12: JB (9:15:29 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "JB": (2 2 5 4 7 2 7 1 7 9 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:15:41 PM) Remmon: (Unless you intend to stay in that pocket and sit out the fight, yes) (9:16:05 PM) Remmon: !exalted 20: Mister prince (9:16:06 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Mister prince": (6 6 1 3 9 6 9 5 7 6 6 10 2 6 3 6 3 8 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:16:18 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8 7 1 5: Striking Cobra Technique active. (9:16:18 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Striking Cobra Technique active.": (2 6 3 5 1 1 8 8). Successes (TN 7) +5 = 7. (9:16:19 PM) Remmon: !help exalted (9:16:19 PM) PainBot: The Exalted 2e dice roller function. Flags: a, b, l, m (10s don't count double), f (subtracts 1 die from each successive roll). Syntax: !exalted [ [ []]]:comment (9:16:21 PM) Silk: ((... Hmm... close quarters... me using a bow... at least I have a PD now... (9:16:36 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9 7 3: Other Deathknights (9:16:36 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Other Deathknights": (9 9 7 9 9 8 8 10 4; 3 9 6 10 5 7 2 4 4; 4 9 3 7 8 4 7 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 9; 4; 5. (9:16:55 PM) Silk: ((... PerAware, yes? (9:17:09 PM) Shield: ((WitsAwa)) (9:17:35 PM) Silk: !exalted 7 (9:17:36 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (2 3 8 7 7 3 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:18:11 PM) Remmon: Deathknight 1 goes first and finishes shaping her spell. Suddenly, flaming lava tentacles. (9:19:08 PM) Birds: (Damn ninjas!) (9:19:22 PM) Silk: (Whelp. Should've stayed behind.) (9:20:34 PM) Remmon: (And a 5 tick delay on the tentacles doing anything) (9:20:45 PM) Remmon: Tick 2, Crowns and the prince. (9:20:57 PM) Shield: ((Suddenly distractions!)) (9:22:28 PM) ***Crowns is standing with his hands up against the wall by some handcuffs, fades into the background, and attempts to establish surprise. (9:23:26 PM) Shield: ((Valor channels are boosted everyone)) (9:23:31 PM) Shield: ((Just so you know)) (9:23:58 PM) Crowns: ((Yeah, Valor channel on an attempt to hide. Right. :P Stunt?)) (9:24:09 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1. (9:24:17 PM) Shield: ((I was thinking more about whatever the girls do.)) (9:24:42 PM) Crowns: !exalted 13 (9:24:42 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (3 1 5 5 1 10 9 1 10 9 1 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:25:11 PM) Remmon: !exalted 22: Opposed roll. (9:25:11 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Opposed roll.": (2 2 8 4 8 10 10 9 5 2 5 8 7 1 7 4 4 5 9 8 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = 12. (9:26:30 PM) Shield: ((Opposed rolls for the others too?)) (9:27:06 PM) Shield: ((I'm taking a wild guess that was the deathlord.)) (9:27:10 PM) Crowns: ((They're not inside the cell to see me.)) (9:27:13 PM) Remmon: The Silver prince steps forward towards Shield, raising his hands as if to strike Shield with a weapon. As he brings his empty hands down towards Shield a deep black Daiklave suddenly appears in them. Everyone can hear a soft whispering, the words impossible to make out but their intention clearly that of murder. (9:29:08 PM) Birds: (OMG. Do you PD, Shield?) (9:29:22 PM) ***Shield responds by retreating just inside the doorway to give them their own little duelling space, ducking and weaving with magical grace. "Don't interfere." he cautions everyone around him, friend or foe. (9:30:02 PM) Shield: ((I combo a PD and everything non-offensive in The Usual.)) (9:30:08 PM) Remmon: The Silver Prince uses a combo, attack charms are First Melee, Time-Scything Technique and blade summoning gesture (9:30:54 PM) Shield: ((Actually hang on a moment.)) (9:31:24 PM) Shield: ((I forget, can I combo Ready in Eight Directions and a PD?)) (9:32:10 PM) Shield: ((The former is Combo-Basic)) (9:32:16 PM) Birds: Yes. (9:32:26 PM) Birds: (Combo-Basic allows reflexives.) (9:32:49 PM) Shield: ((Okay. That, SAM and my PD that optionally lasts against all of a weapon's attacks)) (9:33:31 PM) Shield: ((How many attacks incoming?)) (9:34:23 PM) Remmon: (13) (9:35:04 PM) Shield: ((Okay. So that would potentially mean 13 counterattacks on my part.)) (9:35:50 PM) Remmon: (So, what PD are you using?) (9:36:42 PM) Shield: ((SSE with Mongoose add-on. One of those silly xlongs.)) (9:37:06 PM) Remmon: (That one defends against all a weapon's attacks, right?) (9:37:46 PM) Shield: ((Yes. Though I would much prefer we removed these kinds of charms altogether and just use flurrybreakers like normal people.)) (9:38:39 PM) Shield: ((Anyway, stunt?)) (9:39:22 PM) Remmon: The Silver prince swings and misses with his blade, lets go halfway through and spins around for another attack, with a different Daiklave, this one made of Jade. He follows up on that by dropping it and swinging at you with a Soulsteel Grand cleaver, then a Soulsteel wavecutter, the door, a cauldron, a set of soulsteel short swords, a set of handcuffs that were lying on the floor and various other blades he summons out of apparently no (9:39:22 PM) Remmon: where. (9:40:07 PM) Remmon: At the end of his 13 attacks, you are surrounded by 7 swords, a cauldron, 3 axes (2 of which are artifacts), the door, now in thousands of little pieces and a set of handcuffs. (9:40:11 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 for Shield. (9:43:30 PM) Shield: ((Anyway, might as well start resolving my attacks.)) (9:44:00 PM) Shield: ((Defenses?)) (9:44:20 PM) Birds: (SP has a scenelong PD. Don't bother. :P) (9:44:30 PM) Shield: ((Riiight.)) (9:45:04 PM) Remmon: (No, just a few action long and the mirror to Shield's charm :p) (9:45:05 PM) Shield: ((How about I defend against him by breaking the ground underneath his feet until he's forced to shut off his attack series?)) (9:45:26 PM) Shield: ((Innovative counterattack use!)) (9:45:50 PM) Remmon: (As if breaking the ground would stop him) (9:46:10 PM) Shield: ((It won't stop him, just delay him to next round.)) (9:46:31 PM) Shield: ((Or does he float by default?)) (9:46:53 PM) Remmon: (I mean it wouldn't stop him from attacking, he would just dodge your counterattack onto the ground you haven't attacked yet) (9:46:59 PM) Remmon: (Until he either runs out of ground or you do) (9:47:33 PM) Shield: ((Whatever. I'll collapse the ceiling on his side with my counterattacks, how's that?)) (9:47:45 PM) Shield: ((At least the others won't interfere so much then.)) (9:47:54 PM) Remmon: (Better, he'll still dodge PD it) (9:48:52 PM) Remmon: (What was the SSE upgrade called again?) (9:49:08 PM) Shield: (You want to pretend you have a legit sheet for him?) (9:50:57 PM) Remmon: (No, I want to fill in the part where it says 'SSE upgrade' with a description) (9:51:20 PM) Silk: ((... How the hell are you supposed to defeat something with a Scenelong PD? :-/ )) (9:51:50 PM) Shield: ((This is a grudge fight we have no chance of winning, that's the long and short of it.)) (9:52:38 PM) Silk: ((I get that. We wouldn't have run headfirst into the Prince in his basement if we were meant to stand a chance.)) (9:52:45 PM) ***Shield bursts into an aura of purest light as he defends against the Deathlord. He remains untouched, but the structures on the other end are not so lucky. Though his mote reserves might be running low, the attacks give him the strength to tear down the prison complex on top of the deathknights on the other side. (9:53:54 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, a deathknight you can no longer see because of all the collapsed building around you. (9:54:05 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, Shield and another deathknight you cannot see (9:54:07 PM) Silk: ((... Wondering whether to stay put or the leave the pocket and DBT.... Should've got HTSF, that would've helped a lot right now.)) (9:54:21 PM) Shield: ((13 attacks at about 20L piercing each, I daresay I can cut us something like a path out of here.)) (9:55:30 PM) Remmon: (Straight up?) (9:55:51 PM) Shield: ((Actually, I can do a lot of cutting on my own turn too, hm.)) (9:56:01 PM) Remmon: (Cut down the roof above the silver prince, jump up, he jumps up after you to attack, cut down the roof again) (9:56:08 PM) Remmon: (That puts you up on the first floor of the building) (9:56:23 PM) Shield: ((This sounds pretty lulz, let's do that.)) (10:01:44 PM) ***Shield would stay and chat and fight, but this is starting to seem like a really bad idea all of a sudden and his mote reserves are sort of low. So, pushing down the voice that tells him to stay and fight, he instead zooms down and up, scooping up the team in a confused blaze of light and hightailing it out of there into the air. (10:02:14 PM) ***Shield remembers to tell Crowns "power please" as he rushes past. (10:02:25 PM) Remmon: Does anybody resist Shield? (10:02:42 PM) Crowns: Not me. (10:03:02 PM) Shield: ((My speed is 20/tick + stunt)) (10:03:15 PM) ***Crowns flares up too as he passes Shield 25 motes. (10:03:21 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2, Shield. (10:04:02 PM) ***Birds does not resist. (10:04:12 PM) ***Silk is in no position to resist (10:04:16 PM) ***Birds is still casting. (10:04:38 PM) Remmon: Right. So Shield runs down, picks everyone up, then passes everyone to Crowns as he runs back up, who takes over and carries you a good deal away. (10:05:16 PM) Remmon: The Silver prince starts his pursuit, but is unable to catch up. Presumably at some point during this whole mess, a magma kraken erupts in the palace courtyard to inflict superficial damage. (10:05:16 PM) Shield: And Shield rolls Valor. (10:05:21 PM) Remmon: Indeed. (10:05:25 PM) Remmon: You should roll Valor. (10:05:35 PM) Shield: But not Conviction, because this was totally expected. :p (10:05:46 PM) Shield: !exalted 5: Valor (10:05:46 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Valor": (8 2 9 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:06:10 PM) Remmon: (You planned to run in, grab everyone and run away so conviction is unneeded. You will need to supress valor with WP however) (10:06:12 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: NS Quit: Leaving.). (10:06:19 PM) ***Birds plops the Magma Kraken somewhere nice, like she'd planned for a long time. (10:07:47 PM) Remmon: The Silver prince aborts his pursuit, deciding that he can't easily catch up and he can't be bothered magicing his way over to you. Instead he turns around and dispels your magma kraken. (10:08:12 PM) Birds: "Alright! This was a partial success. Are we going to return to our manse, Crowns, or going directly to your own adventure?" (10:08:20 PM) Shield: "That could have gone smoother." (10:08:34 PM) Silk: "Squeak." (10:08:38 PM) Crowns: "Manse. I need to work out the next step." (10:08:44 PM) Crowns: "So far it was stealthing the lot of you." (10:08:49 PM) Crowns: "We should probably detour a bit." (10:09:36 PM) ***Birds casts the stormwind rider, to take them all away. Well, except the Metody, who is probably still burrowing and of little consequence. (10:10:05 PM) Shield: Did you, uh, specify an endpoint for poor Metody? (10:10:07 PM) ***Silk scrambles out of Shield's pocket and shifts back to her human form once in the stormwind. (10:10:17 PM) Silk: A year and a day (10:10:32 PM) Birds: That is the Silver Prince's problem now. (10:11:04 PM) Birds: (Can we be ending soon?) (10:11:09 PM) Remmon: (Yes we can) (10:11:21 PM) Remmon: You safely stormwind via a large detour back to your manse. (10:12:00 PM) Birds: XP? (10:12:13 PM) ***Birds puts them down in the courtyard. (10:12:51 PM) Silk: "... So... Another set back." (10:13:04 PM) Remmon: 3xp all, plus 5xp for ending a story arc. (10:13:06 PM) Birds: "It's nothing. I'll figure out a better plan later." (10:13:07 PM) Shield: "They happen." (10:13:10 PM) Crowns: "Not really. We're only where we started today." (10:13:33 PM) Silk: "Sorry I wasn't of much help there. Didn't get time to act. (10:13:45 PM) Shield: "You'll forgive me for thinking on my feet there, I hope. I was unprepared for that, and I wouldn't have lasted much longer." (10:13:50 PM) Crowns: "It's fine." (10:14:14 PM) Silk: "Hey, as long as we're all mostly alive, I'm happy." (10:14:18 PM) Crowns: "Next, I intend to settle some easier scores with the Immaculates, and get my heroism back by looting their coffer and giving it all to the poor and needy." (10:14:21 PM) Birds: "You're the transcendent strategist, Shield. I think it was a fine decision." (10:15:32 PM) Birds: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire for the day." (10:15:48 PM) Crowns: "Let's. We could all use some rest." (10:15:56 PM) ***Birds walks off.